dragonball genesis:chapter 3
by aryathesaiyan
Summary: Arya begins his training. However a new character has arrived with motives unkown. Is he friend or is he an enemy?


"Arya...Arya...Arya!" Hollered a voice. Arya awoke and looked around. It was Rever, his new master. He signaled Arya to follow him into the forest. Arya quickly got up,grabbed his clothes, stuffed several handfuls of berries and nuts in his mouth and followed Rever.

"Where are we going?" He asked, mouth full of food. Rever looked at him with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's time to begin your training. Most people would frown upon a martial arts master trying to trying to teach a 6 year old boy-"

"I'm 8", Arya interrupted.

"Whatever, the point is by the time we're done today you're going to be so exhausted you won't be able to lift a spoon". Arya knew this would be one of the hardest days of his life. He followed Rever through the lush green planet. Hours went by and Arya started to think this was his training.

About an hour later Rever stopped. He looked around and inhaled deeply. He turned around to see an exhausted Arya. "We're here", he announced.

"Huh?" Arya looked around. They were at an ancient looking temple. 'Why did he bring me hear' Arya wondered. Rever turned around and ,without warning, threw a fist right across Arya's jaw. Arya went flying, and and tumbled on on the ground, then coming to a halt. Arya struggled to stand and rubbed his cheek. "Hey that hurt, why'd you do that Rever!?" He cried. Rever merely grinned.

"It's master Rever now. You are my student and we are training let's go!" Rever shouted. Arya flew high into the air,something his father taught him, and powered up. Rever flew up to Arya and powered up as well. "First lesson, blocking an opponents attack". Arya nodded. Rever demonstrated for a few minutes then told Arya to try.

"Ok", Arya replied. He readied himself for Rever's attack. Rever moved quickly but Arya managed block all of his attacks. Rever looked surprised.

"Very good, I didn't expect someone so young to be so fast", he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thanks master Rever", Arya grinned.

"Now then, your next lesson is on ki, do you know how to create ki?" Rever asked.

"Yeah, my mom showed me how", Arya replied.

"Good then show me what you can do", Rever commanded. Arya threw severel ki at a cliff, which then crumbled and fell to the ground. Rever gave a look of disapproval. "Your form is sloppy! Watch what I do and then do it again!". After Rever did several examples, Arya tried again but still didn't gain Rever's approval. "Try again!", he'd shout or "not like that!" He'd scream. Finally he managed to get it right.

"Are we done yet?" Arya asked wearily. Rever gave nim a wicked looking smile.

"Done? Hahaha, please we haven't even started", he answered. Arya groaned and had a feeling he would real tired by the end of the day. "Arya, do you know how to make a ki blast?" Rever asked. Arya gave him a weird look.

"What's a ki blast?", Arya replied. Rever sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a large blast of energy, that's released all at once", he explained, then put his wrist together making a v-shape with his hands. "This is called the kamehameha technique, I learned it on a planet called Earth,by a man named koshi or hoshi or something like that", he said. He put his hands back and chanted, "kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meee... HAA! He threw his hands forward and a large blue light shot out of his hands, and hit a large boulder, which exploded and shattered. Arya was astonished.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Arya exclaimed.

"Now you try", Rever said. He instructed Arya on getting into the right stance.

When he was ready Arya started chanting, "kaaaa...meeee...", a bright blue ball of energy formed in his hands. "Haaa...meee... haaaa!" He shouted. Instead of energy shooting out of his hands, a puff of blue smoke came out of them. "Huh, what happened? Why didn't anything happen?" Arya whined.

"You probably didn't concentrate on sending your energy outward", Rever predicted. "Do that and it might work this time".

"Ok", Arya said. He got in his form and concentrated. "Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeee... haaaaa!, he shouted. This time a large blue light launched forward and destroyed the west wing of the temple. Arya winced at the sight of destruction. "S-sorry", he stammered. Rever stood with a look amazement.

"That...was incredible!" He cried. "I've never seen someone do that when they hardly know the technique!" He gushed, then in a serious voice said, "let's continue training". Arya nodded and he and Rever continued their training.

In the distance, a hooded figure watched as Arya and Rever trained. 'Oh this is a perfect', he thought. He turned around and, keeping his energy hidden, flew off. He thought of how this would improve his status in his team. He flew into the atmosphere, steering toward a large space cruiser. He knoked on the hatch. "Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's me", the man answered. The hatch opened revealing a group of men inside it. The man walked up to their leader who was sitting in a large chair.

"What is it Omad?" He demanded. The man became nervous.

"I..I...I found another another one sir", he stuttered. The leader leaned forward in his chair.

"What?" He asked.

"I found another saiyan. He's just a boy though, 6 or7 maybe-"

"I don't care!" The leader shouted. He stood up revealing a tail, a monkey tail. He turned to a window looking down at planet Namek. "He's a saiyan, wait till he gets stronger, then we will meet with him.

"Yes, tyar", Omad replied. Tyra sat back down as Omad left. 'Another saiyan', he thought. He chuckled, "the saiyan race will live again, king vegeta".

To be continued...


End file.
